Kitty: Don't Deal With Maleficent
A male and female spoof of Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Cast *Cuphead - Kitty (Hello Kitty) *Mugman - Mimmy (Hello Kitty) *Elder Kettle - Mama (Hello Kitty) *Legendary Chalice - Olaf (Frozen) *Cagney Carnation - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Goopy Le Grande - Merida (Brave) *Hilda Berg - Junior Cab (One Cab's Family) *Ribby and Croaks - Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Somic the Hedgehog) *Moe-Tato - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Weepy - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Psycarrot - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Baroness Von Bon Bon - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sargent Gumbo Gumball - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Lord Gob Packer - Spike the Bulldog (Tom and Jerry) *Kernel Von Pop - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Muffsky Chelmirok - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Sir Wafington lll - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Beppi the Clown - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Djimmi the Great - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Puphead - Rajah (Aladdin) *Grim Matchstick - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes (with Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny as Grim Matchstick's other two heads) *Wally Warbles - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Wally Warbles Jr. - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Cala Maria - Kristoff (Frozen) *Captain Brineybeard - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Ship - Gloria (Madagascar) *Dr. Kahl's Robot - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Dr. Kahl - Doc McStuffins *Blind Specter - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *T-Bone - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Blaze Brothers - Amy and Lulu (Bananas In Pyjamas) *The Head of the Train - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Police Bee - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Rumor Honeybottoms - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Sally Stageplay - Shrek *The Husband - Fiona (Shrek) *Werner Werman - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *The Cat - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Tipsy Troop - Elmo, Zoe, and Rosita (Sesame Street) *Chips Bettigan - Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Mr. Wheezy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Pip and Dot - Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Hopus Pocus - Yeena (Bendy Says "Hi Yeena" The Movie) *Phear Leap - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Pirouletta - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mangosteen - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Chimes - Candy Kong (Donkey Kong) *King Dice - Ginger (Chicken Run) *The Devil - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Devil (Monster) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ms. Chalice - Ian Sweeny *Chef Saltbaker - Fat Elmer Fudd (Wabbit Twouble, The Wabbit Who Came to Supper, The Wacky Wabbit and Fresh Hare) Gallery Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png|Kitty as Cuphead and Mimmy as Mugman MamaKitty.jpg|Mama as Elder Kettle Olaf.png|Olaf as Legendary Chalice Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Cagney Carnation Merida 2.png|Merida as Goopy Le Grande Junior the Cab (One Cab's Family).jpg|Junior Cab as Hilda Berg Scratch And Grounder.png|Scratch and Grounder as Ribby and Croaks Blossom PPG (2).png|Blossom as Moe-Tato Bubbles PPG (2).png|Bubbles as Weepy Buttercup PPG (2).png|Buttercup as Psycarrot Jack Frost.png|Jack Frost as Baroness Von Bon Bon Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora as Sargent Gumbo Gumball Tom-and-jerry-spike-1-.gif|Spike the Bulldog as Lord Gob Packer Category:Cuphead Video Game Spoofs Category:Cuphead Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video games Category:Cuphead Parodies Category:Cuphead game spoofs